Untitled
by El Terrible Fizzy
Summary: COMPLETE Wufei is a writer, and in search of love, Duo is denied love because of a pink princess, Trowa doesn't know if Quatre's straight, gay or whatever, see what happens when their all together for a party. LIME! 1x2, 3x4, 5x13, hints of 1xR Now Rated
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome, this is Untitled. Basically, It's one big get-together fic...and wow! AU! 1x2, 3x4, 5x13 and even a few hints of 1xR

Rating: T now, there's a little strong language and a few adult themes, but i think the children of today can handle it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, I would have DSL or Cable Internet...I have Dial-up...so NO I don't own this, and no money was made from this project, only deep self-hate when Writer's Block comes...kisses Enjoy!

UNTITLED

The weather raged outside, the mansion was already on its own generators. The room he sat in was dark except for the light of his laptop, a couple candles, and the lit tip of his cigarette. Flicking the ashes into a jade ashtray, Wufei sighed. The book was not going as he had planned, and neither had this party. As soon as the lights went out, Quatre declared that the party would be rescheduled. He had just began typing again as a light knock came on the door. He thought maybe it was Barton or maybe Quatre so he called.

"Come in." He took a drag on his cigarette and almost choked on the smoke when a moping Maxwell came in. Duo Maxwell, you must understand, was not a mopey person. His head was hanging low and his slim hands twisted his long chestnut braid in his hand. "Maxwell?"

"Hey Wu, what ya workin' on?" Wufei felt a little pang of anger, but he had long ago given up on correcting Maxwell's misuse of his name. He motioned for the idiot to come and look.

"It's my new book." He took another drag of his cigarette and Duo wrinkled his nose.

"Wu-chan, you really shouldn't smoke, or Shinigami will come early for you." Wufei blew his smoke away from Maxwell's face.

"I would welcome him, I do not fear death." Duo snorted.

"You wouldn't, so what's your book about?" Wufei smiled as Maxwell sat down to listen to Wufei's tale. Snubbing out his cigarette, he began to spin the tale of murder, mayhem, mystery, and sex. Lots of sex. "Definitely a best-seller. I can't wait to read all of it. You'll send me a copy won't you Fei-Love?"

"Of course Maxwell, it's late, so why don't you go to bed?"

"I can't, I cannot sleep with _them _right next to my room." Wufei sighed. He knew who that _them_ was. It was Heero and Relena. Wufei had known these people since college. They'd all been in the same Mod, except Relena, she had known Heero from high school. "The love of _my_ life, and that whore who's been sleazing around him for years!" Duo Maxwell was very passionate. "I can't believe it Wu! Who would you pick? If you had the choice between me or Relena." He struck a dramatic pose to make himself more appealing to Wufei.

"Maxwell, did you ever tell Yuy how you felt?"

"No, I haven't, but I haven't told him because I can't get him alone ever! I would do it if I had the chance!"

"Fine, then I'll get you the chance. Now get out."

"Thanks Wu, and what about the choice? Who would you pick?"

"GET OUT!" Duo left, he knew what Wufei's choice would be. "You Maxwell, I'd choose you." That was Wufei's statement to an empty room.

Trowa looked up as someone entered the room. "Hey Trowa, it's me." It was Quatre, he had a silver tray with tea on it. "I thought you might like some."

"I-thanks." Quatre smiled, the boy had a beautiful smile. "Where is everybody?" Trowa couldn't think of a better question.

"Well, Wufei's in the study, I don't know where Duo is and Heero and Relena are in their room." Trowa nodded and stirred his tea. "I never thought that Heero would go for her. She's a nightmare."

"I always thought that Duo and Heero would end up in each other's beds." Trowa took a sip of tea and tried to gauge Quatre's reactions. But Quatre only nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments, then Quatre asked.

"What have you been reading?"

"Oh, Wufei's last book. It's quite good. Except for the lesbians." He smirked and Quatre half choked. "I particularly like Adrian and Tom. They're a very nice couple."

"I would think you'd like Moon and Donna." Trowa shook his head.

"Too Lez for me. Give me a bi girl or guy for that matter." They were learning from each other. Trowa had tiptoed around Quatre because he couldn't gauge the younger boy's sexuality. Trowa had known for a long time that he was bisexual.

"Me too." Trowa raised an eyebrow as if asking 'really?' "Well, yeah. I mean, I thought it was obvious. Pink shirt."

"That's true. And if it is. Why the hell haven't we fucked?"

"I dunno." Quatre said, as Trowa was about to lean over to kiss him a knock slammed on the door and then it opened. "Rashid? What is it?"

"You have another guest Master Quatre. He's in the foyer. Says the name's Treize Kushrenada."

"Oh, I didn't think he got my invitation. Come with me Trowa?" The brunette nodded and stood gracefully. They went down to the foyer where a man stood shaking the rain out of his hair. "Treize! How good to see you! I didn't think you were coming, you never replied."

"I had only just found it this evening. I hope I am not intruding."

"No, not at all, this is my good friend Trowa." Quatre introduced Treize and Trowa. "I'm so glad you came, but I've decided to reschedule the party for later. The generators won't last long. So I thought that we'd just have a casual dinner party and do the murder mystery party later this month or next month."

"Ah, I would've called but it was busy and I decided to surprise you." Treize smiled and Trowa could've growled. Quatre, as far as Trowa was concerned was his now. He'd had his eyes on the little blond for years.

"Are you hungry?" Quatre asked the man and he shook his head.

"Some tea would be nice." Quatre nodded.

"We'll all have tea together, is that alright with you two?" Trowa nodded and Treize nodded while running his fingers through his hair.

Rashid knocked briefly on the door in the study and strode right in. "Master Quatre requests your presence in the music room for tea and meeting a new guest."

"Alright, thank you Rashid." He nodded to the man and backed up his book then closed the lid to the slim notebook. Slipping his pack of Camel Turkish Jade 100's into his pocket along with his lighter, he left the study. It took him three minutes total to get to the other side of the mansion. Smoking was really taking an effect on his system. He entered the room, located the nearest ashtray and lit up. Wufei just really didn't care.

"Hi Wufei, I want you to meet my friend Treize, we were in Professor Vinkus's class together." Wufei's eyes rose to the man with the broad shoulders and a killer smile.

"Pleased to meet you Wufei, Quatre has told me so much about you." Treize reached out a hand and Wufei, in his own world, reached out slowly and they shook. "The name's Treize Kushrenada. I've read your books, but I never realized you were this young." Treize's smile got him.

"Yo, Que? What's up?" Duo bounded into the room and Wufei's gaze into Treize's eyes was broken. The older man smiled and was introduced to the braided man. Duo sat down on Wufei and the Chinese man cursed.

"Maxwell!"

"Come on Wu,_ they_ are going to be here too." Duo's eyes were full of pain. Wufei resigned and he tried to take a drag on his cigarette but Duo took it out of his hand and snuffed it out in the ashtray. "I told you it was bad Wu."

"Damn you, Maxwell." Then the door opened and Relena pulled Heero inside and sat them on a love seat.

"Relena, Heero, I'd like you to meet my good friend Treize. He was supposed to be here earlier, but he just found his invitation." Quatre smiled at them and Wufei could've growled when Heero put his arm around the girl. He knew that Yuy felt trapped. It was a wonder the girl wasn't dead yet. Quatre had introduced them all and they just sat there while the blond served tea. He seemed nervous. Nervous about what? Maxwell was getting heavy, not that Wufei would ever admit that. "So, Wufei do you want to tell us about your new book."

"Not particularly but Maxwell can do it. Get up you twit, tell them." So he lit another cigarette while Duo wove his new story out for the others.

"I don't like it, it's too graphic. What if a child were to get a hold of a copy and read that garbage?" Duo looked like he wanted to slit her throat. She was glaring daggers at Wufei. "Well?"

"Ms. Peacecraft, the fact of the matter is, you can see the exact thing on cable. So, if parents don't screen their children on what they watch then why would they care about what they read." Wufei blew a ring of smoke towards her.

"I for one have NEVER seen anything like that trash you write on television."

"I have." this came from Treize, the only one who wasn't seething besides Wufei. Wufei had stopped listening to Relena's opinions right after he met her, two minutes after he met her in fact. She was staring blankly at Treize. "Well, I mean it was foreign television, but still, Wufei's books sell better over there than over here. I don't think they're that graphic at all, Mr. Maxwell's description has gotten me interested."

"Yes but, the children of thi..." Relena started to disagree and Heero clapped his hand over her mouth. Duo snickered loudly and if looks could kill Relena would've been charged with infinite counts of homicide.

"Leave it alone Relena. I think your book will be great Wufei, if you don't mind, we'll just be going to bed." The two got up and left and Duo turned to look at Wufei.

"Ah, Yuy, wait." The half-Japanese youth looked back, Relena's hands were tugging on his shirt.

"Come on, Heero." Relena's voice was angry.

"Go back to the room, I'll be there in a little bit." He shoved her away and Wufei got up.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a bit. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kushrenada." He nodded to the older man and told Heero to follow him. Duo had a hopeful look in his eye, and Relena had disappeared.

They got to Wufei's room and they went out on the balcony. "Why, pray tell, are we all the way out here?" Heero was angry as well.

"This is the furthest place from Relena. You should be thankful."

"I can't stand her anymore. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I love a woman the way I'm supposed to?"

"Are you gay?" Wufei asked after blowing a puff of smoke into the night air.

"What?" Wufei looked at him, his obsidian eyes piercing Heero's blue ones.

"You heard me, are you gay?" Heero's head drooped a little obstructing Wufei's view of his eyes. "Heero, if you are, I know how hard it is to admit it and come to terms with it, but I thought you ought to know that you're not the only one who's life is miserable." Heero looked at him. "There's someone else who's life is just as miserable as yours. Just relax. Assess yourself and what you want in life."

"You did major in Psych didn't you?" Wufei nodded and smirked.

They were silent for almost ten minutes. The sound of their breathing was the only one besides the natural sounds of the night. "Wufei, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to get away from her."

"Have you figured out what you want in life? Have you figured out your sexuality? Have you figured out that Relena is not the one for you. Have you figured out that she is ripping your friendships to pieces?"

"She is? What?"

"We all hate her, Duo especially. Duo wants to speak with you privately. He can't get you away from that viper long enough to tell you something important."

"Oh. I'll talk to him, tonight and Wufei?"

"Yeah?" Wufei looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." Heero left the room. Wufei finished smoking and then made his way back to the study.

Well, this is a new story I've been working on and I don't seem to have a title so I must call it "Untitled" right now, if you have any ideas let me know, and thank you for reading...Until We Meet Again...El Terrible Fizzy...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's El Terrible Fizzy. This is Chapter 2 of my new story called "Untitled" I've decided since I've had about 75 hits and no reviews to beg...please review! It'd make my little heart jump up and down with excitement! Anyhow...I've actually decided to keep calling the story "Untitled" because that's what it says to me...these guys are brought together by something "untitled" unless of course you want to call it fate...but that'd be to easy...As a disclaimer...I own nothing but the chocolate chip cookies in my oven...and my crazy get rich quick schemes...hey...I'm American...it's what we do...anyhow...please read and enjoy...Until we Meet Again!

* * *

Untitled Chapter 2

"What the HELL are you doing!" Wufei, upon entering the study, found Quatre's new guest Treize Kushrenada scrolling down to the fifteenth page of his new book.

"I'm sorry, it was here and I was tempted. How can you blame me? Mr. Maxwell gave a brilliant description." Wufei nodded and leaned over him to type a couple things and another program popped up.

"What's this?"

"This is the new series I started working on to get rid of my Writer's Block. Since you're an avid reader, perhaps you'd like a sneak peak at what's next." Wufei sat back down and lit up another cigarette.

"You know, those really are bad for you."

"Thank you, _Maxwell_." Treize looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He harps about my smoking all the time. The truth is, I'm addicted, and that's more than I want to admit."

"Then why are you telling me?" Treize asked, his eyes on the screen.

"I don't know." Wufei said then he blew out a puff of smoke. "What do you think so far?"

"I haven't got very far, but as for the other book it looks great. I can't wait until it's on the shelves. Your friend, Ms. Peacecraft, she's very uptight." it was more an observation than an accusation.

"Well Relena is in for a very rude awakening. I trust you know how to turn a laptop off, I'm off to bed." He stubbed out his cigarette.

"You trust me?"

"If you so much as try to steal either of my books, I won't sue you, I'll kill you. Thought you'd like to know."

"It's very good to know and I thank you for trusting me." They said goodnight and Wufei still wasn't sure why, in fact, he trusted Treize. He sighed and settled into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Duo was standing on his balcony, thinking seriously about jumping over the edge to end it all, he could never do it though. He was too chicken. Plus, if Heero _ever _woke up, he'd want to be right there when Relena was dumped. He sighed and looked up at the moon, it was really bright tonight. "You're so lonely up there aren't you? Just sitting there, shining your brightest. You and I are the same, we are deeply, utterly alone. I sound like I'm writing a suicide note, but you can't commit suicide can you?"_ And neither can I._

"Duo." His name was soft. He turned quickly and gasped when he found the object of his desires standing there, looking extremely lost.

"Hey Heero, what's up?" He tried to put up his best friend mask but it just wasn't working. He couldn't hide his concern for the mistakes Heero might be making.

"Duo? Do you feel that my relationship with Relena is killing our friendship?" _I killed it a long time ago, Heero, when I started loving you._

"Yes." He said simply.

"I don't want that." Heero said sitting down on the cold marble. "I don't want that at all, I don't want _her_! Help me."

"I don't know what you want help with."

"Duo, Wufei asked me a question tonight. One that I can't answer without your help." Duo knelt to Heero's side. Duo knew that Heero normally had the answers to all questions.

"What could I help you with that Relena couldn't?" Duo asked, getting a jibe at Heero. Heero looked at him, something strange in his eyes.

"Relena can't tell me if I'm gay." With that he kissed Duo and the braided man melted onto him. He'd never felt like this, never. Duo couldn't believe it, Heero was kissing him. Like he wanted him.

Heero had never ever felt like this, it was so much better than kissing those cold pink lips of Relena, no...this was fantastic. Duo's lips devoured his and Heero felt the need to dominate Duo's mouth, his body. He had a feeling that Wufei was definitely correct. He stood while kissing Duo, his best friend and led him back into the bedroom. Relena be damned, he'd have what made him feel better and he'd enjoy it better than that cold fish in the room next door. "Heero, what's going on?" Duo asked him when they broke for breath.

"I, Duo. Sorry, I didn't ask you if you wanted this." Duo looked down at their half undressed bodies and back up to Heero's face. "Do you want this?"

"Hell yes!" With that Heero devoured Duo's lips and gave caution to the wind.

* * *

Quatre jumped back into the bed and giggled. He handed Trowa a wet cloth and they cleaned up thoroughly. "Oh Trowa! That was great. God." The blond snuggled up to his lover.

"Yes, it was great. Phenomenal. You're beautiful." Quatre smiled and nipped at Trowa's ear.

"You were jealous earlier. When Treize came, because he was looking at me, like he wanted me." Trowa nodded and pulled him close.

"You're mine now and now that I have you, I don't think I'll let you go."

"Possessive aren't you?" Trowa shrugged. Quatre pushed back Trowa's sweaty bangs and grinned. "I like that."

* * *

Relena sat in the awfully pink bed, waiting for Heero to return. She really wondered where he was, it was getting late! He'd better not be with that loser Duo. She'd have to scold him about that. Especially if they were going to get married. He wouldn't have time for that braided idiot or baka or whatever Heero called him. She sighed. 'Well fine,' she thought and laid down. When Heero did return, she'd throw him out of the bed and make him sleep on the sitting room couch.

She never realized what was going on beyond the bedroom walls.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3, I would like to take this time to thank the people that reviewed you made my heart jump up and down and I'll love you forever. ummm...that's all i've got to say now. Standard Disclaimer Applies. Umm, well...on with the story! By the way...this story has homosexual relationships and implicates that Duo and Heero and Quatre and Trowa have slept together...if you don't like it, don't read it. I just remembered this...Flames, if any shall be laughed at and thrown to the dogs. By the way, I found a story that I'd previously written to be put in the C2 communities...I don't care...but it would be nice to know if someone wants to put this else where...Well Much Love! 

UNTITLED chapter 3 

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock when Wufei pulled himself out of bed. He went down to the kitchen and found Treize and Relena sitting there arguing lightly. "Where is everyone else?"

"I haven't seen Heero since last night!" Relena looked distressed and Treize smirked. "Do you know where he is? He was talking to you last!" She jabbed a finger in Wufei's direction.

"I sent him to see Maxwell, they have unfinished business together." Her eyes lit up with anger and they watched as she stomped out of the room.

"Is he really with Duo?" Treize asked eating a piece of muffin. Wufei nodded and smiled. "I really liked your books. Especially the one you wrote for your writer's block. It's very good."

"Thanks." Wufei could feel himself blushing. "Is it good enough to publish?"

"All your work is good enough to publish. Do you doubt yourself?" Treize asked and Wufei sat down next to him with a cup of coffee.

"I do. I just never feel like I'm good enough." Treize gave him a grin.

"I'm sure you're good enough." The double entendre smacked Wufei in the gut. There was extremely loud scream that shook the chandeliers. "What was that?"

"That was Relena Peacecraft finding her boyfriend in bed with his best friend. You know, I always knew Yuy was gay." Treize chuckled.

"What about you?" He asked and Wufei winked at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Come on, let's go see her face. Race ya!" Wufei laughed, he'd never felt like that around anyone, and he'd just met the man.

* * *

Treize raced after Wufei, he didn't know why he wanted the boy so much. They had just met. Perhaps it was because Treize had always felt he'd known Wufei through his writing. Especially last night with the trust the Chinese boy gave him. Amazingly enough he caught Wufei on the staircase. "Dragon, you're fast, but I'm determined." 

"Is that so?" Wufei smiled at him.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Relena stomped into view. "YOU!" She pointed at Wufei and stomped to him. Treize had backed away slightly. Everyone else was at the top of the staircase.

"Yes, Ms. Relena?" Wufei asked her politely. She was red faced and absolutely pissed.

"DAMN YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU, YOU TURNED HIM! WITH YOUR DAMN BOOKS!" She screamed at Wufei and the Chinese man looked flustered.

"What? My books have nothing to do with anything. If Yuy is gay then Yuy is gay. I have no control over sexuality, I barely have control over my own!" He sent a glance at Treize and Relena rose her hand to smack him. She almost got him but Treize jumped in and grabbed her hand. "Why?" Wufei asked silently

"Who the HELL do you think you are?"

"I don't have to think about who I am, Milliardo was one of my greatest friends, and he would not want to hear about his younger sister breaking her vow of pacifism...would he?" Treize looked at her sternly and she tugged her arm sharply away from him.

"You know Milliardo?" Her tone changed from anger to awe.

"I do. Now, are you going to strike Mr. Chang, or are you going to accept that your boyfriend is gay?" She glared at Treize and Wufei before stomping back up the stairs and glaring at Duo and Heero she ran off to her bedroom. "Well, that went better than expected."

"I'm sorry Heero." Duo looked at his lover and the newly liberated Heero shrugged.

"It was a longtime coming. So, Quatre are you terribly upset with us?" The blond shook his head and snuggled close to Trowa.

"Trowa and I figured you'd end up in bed together, however, I didn't realize that Wufei and Treize would hit it off so well. He grinned at the two on the staircase. Wufei's cheeks pinked.

" Well, I've had quite enough, I'll be going soon, there's a book signing in town that I must be attending." Wufei raced up the stairs and out of sight. Treize sighed and promptly asked where the signing was, he was damned determined.

* * *

Wufei sat at the book signing, many women and men fawning over his book. Telling him how much they loved it. "Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it." He smiled at the girl and she walked off and the next person stepped up. 

"I liked your book a lot and I_ really_ can't wait for the next installment." He looked up into Treize's smiling face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and Treize just grinned and held out his book. Wufei signed it.

_To Treize, the thorn in my side and hopefully the fire in my bed, Chang Wufei 2005_.

He handed it to Treize and the ginger-haired man stepped to the side.

He signed about thirty more books before taking a break. He went out behind the bookstore and lit up a cigarette. He took a couple drags before someone said.

"Thorn in your side, eh?" Wufei turned to see Treize standing there, hands in his pockets. "Oh Wufei, I told you I was determined." The older man came to Wufei's side and ran his hand along his face.

"Treize, I got frightened." Wufei didn't know why he was admitting this to Treize, the man was a menace.

"You're admitting it to me?"

"I seem to have an addiction to more than just nicotine, I can't help but telling you the truth." Treize smiled.

"Come out with me, wherever you would like to go, we shall go. Dinner? A movie? Both?"

"I don't know Treize, I don't think I'm the dating kind of person." He took a drag on the cigarette and Treize's face lit up like he had an idea.

"Come to my house then, come and I will cook dinner for you. We won't be in public and it'll just be the two of us. So no one else will hear the secrets you admit to me." Slowly Wufei looked at him and nodded. Treize nodded too and kissed Wufei's lips lightly. "You won't regret this Dragon. You won't." With that, Treize was gone and Wufei was utterly shocked. He hadn't been kissed like that in so long.

* * *

He soon left the book signing and went home. He thought about it, and then realized that he had no idea where Treize lived, or how to get to his house. He sighed heavily, that was just his luck. Practically smacking the answering machine, the blinking electronic device revealed it's messages to him. 

"Dragon, as soon as I got home, I realized that I did not tell you where I lived or when we were to have our date, so I'm going to suggest tomorrow, which is a Monday night, at oh...Seven? Yes, that's good, seven. Um, I live out at the Sanq Estates, on Route 56, the house number is 6745. I trust you can find it? If not, call me at 555-4564(see author's notes) Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." The machine beeped.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Relena Peacecraft's voice filled the room. Wufei deleted the message, the other six messages were about the same. He sighed. He knew helping Maxwell was a bad idea.

"Now what?" He asked himself in his dim apartment. 'Bath time' yes that was a perfect idea, no better way to get rid of your troubles. Just soak them away. WAIT! HOW THE HELL HAD TREIZE GOTTEN HIS PHONE NUMBER? "Damn you Quatre, and thanks." He chuckledand headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Um, I made up Treize's address and his phone number, the Sanq Estates, and Route 56, i mean there maybe a Route 56, but I mean that one...okay? I don't even know what town or city this is placed around? Any ideas reviewers? They'd be much appreciated...thanks! 

Well there it was, now...don't you all feel better? I tried to make it move more slowly, and I do believe i'm going to write a little 5x5 for Wuffie's bath, and that may be posted at myLJ, i'll put that information up with the next chapter. soooooooooo...Until We Meet Again!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. How groovy! I'm really excited that a bunch of people were reading this...there were quite a few hits...but...I've only got a few reviews...So I'm making a stand! If you want me to update this YOU MUST REVIEW! I will not continue until I've got a bunch. sooooooooooooooooooooooooo /blows raspberry/ indeed...

WARNING! There is foul language and references to naughty things...i think i may up the rating to M tell me what youthinkinthose reveiws eh? OHand ther are references to a little 5x5...http/ www. livejournal. com/users/ elterriblefizzy/ take out those spaces and type that in...and you'll go to my LJ...El Terrible Fizzy's House and that's where you can read about Fei Fei's soloaction!soo...until we meet again!

* * *

Wufei walked into the living room after his bath and he almost screeched as he found someone on his couch. "Hey 'Fei!" A bright voice called to him.

"Dammit Julie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Um duh! Monday Night Movies, Julie and Wufei's tradition, you're such a moron." Wufei couldn't believe he'd forgotten.

"I'm sorry. What movie did you bring?" He wasn't shy about his half nude state, plus they weren't interested in each other that way. Although he didn't like the grin on her face. She pushed up her dark-framed glasses with one finger and pulled her dark hair back.

"Well, you know that movie I've been telling you about? You know, The Phantom of the Opera?"

"You mean the one you've seen almost thirty times, and watch and sing in French? You've made me watch it three times already!" He couldn't believe the injustice of it all. But it seemed as if his dear friend had only brought 'The Phantom of the Opera'. "Bitch."

"Homo."

"And proud of it!" He replied and she burst out into cackles. "Let me go put some clothes on, make the popcorn will you, idiot?"

"Fuck off, Wang, get your Chun King Express movin' and put some clothes on, I swear, you're such an exhibitionist!" She stalked off to the kitchen and he chuckled again. In a way Julie was very like Maxwell and like Maxwell she could always make him chuckle.

Entering his room, Wufei decided to put on his pajamas and then he went back to the living room, pick in hand. He'd never get the tangles out if he just left it. So, as the movie started, Wufei proceeded to pick out the tangles in his dark hair. "Man, I love the Phantom. I'd go with him! Christine's crazy!" His friend said the same thing each and every time they watched the movie. "What about you Fei-fei?"

"I'd go with the Phantom, but I'd rather have Treize."

"Treize?" She clicked pause on the movie and turned to him. "Talk to me, tell me everything, NOW!" Her eyes bore into his and he relented.

"You know my friend Quatre?"

"You mean the little blond kid that wears pink?" She nodded and he smiled, that's Quatre.

"Yes, he had a party, that's where I was this weekend, by the way did you feed my hermit crab?" She nodded. "Good, well, the power went out and we just decided to put it off, anyhow. It was late and Treize showed up. Quatre introduced him to all of us, and then Relena got all upset about my last book."

"The bitch." Julie was eating popcorn and looking at him like he was a cinema screen at a suspense movie. He smiled and told her all about Treize.

"He kissed you! Oh my god! He sounds like a hottie! And you're going to dinner at his place tomorrow?" Wufei nodded. "Don't forget the condoms!" She laughed as he threw a pillow at her. "Sorry Fei."

"I need a cigarette." she mumbled something that sounded strangely like 'dumbass' before un-pausing the movie and breaking out into song. "You don't mind do you?" She shook her head, singing 'the music of the night'. He found his cigarettes and lit up, letting the nicotine slide over his nerves, he felt better. Sighing he finished his cigarette and went back to watching 'The Phantom of the Opera.' Damn he hated musicals.

* * *

"Quatre?" Trowa spoke softly into the blonde's ear.

"Yeah?" He turned over, rubbing a little sleep from his eye. It was only 3:04 in the morning, Quatre smiled at him. "What is it Trowa?"

"I want to take you to dinner tomorrow night, what do you think?" Quatre smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to go out. Casual or semi-formal?"

"Whatever you'd prefer, anything for you. If you wanted to go full on formal, I'd do it. I'd put on a tux for you anyday." He nuzzled Quatre's neck and the blonde giggled.

"Trowa! You don't have to, we'll go real casual, something like a nice restaurant, nothing extravagant, maybe Applebee's? Hell, I'd love it, even if it were McDonalds, anywhere with you Trowa." Trowa pressed his hardening length into Quatre's backside.

"You know what it does to me when you curse." Quatre giggled and replied.

"Fine, fucking McDonald's it is. Now, are you going to fuck me or not you dumbass." Trowa moaned and they started the previous evening's activities anew.

* * *

Duo pressed his hand to his forehead, they had just moved all of Heero's stuff into his apartment. "Damn, I didn't know you had that much shit."

"I didn't know it either, it's all those clothes that Relena made me buy, even some of the things I bought for her." Duo shrugged.

"She's crazy, what can I say?" Heero chuckled and pulled Duo, flush up against him. Their faces were inches from each other. "I know, I can say, that I want you."

"Heero, it seems like this is going to fast, but I can't stop myself, I love you too much to stop now." Duo nuzzled to Heero and Heero brought the braided man's face up to look at it. Deep cobalt eyes looked into violet-blue ones.

"I like the way it's going, I wouldn't have it any other way. I definitely care about you, more than I could care about Relena, and I've never felt like this before. Teach me to love Duo? Please?" Duo nodded and Heero kissed him. Swinging his lover around in his arms they fell upon the floor, sucking lips like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"So what the hell are you going to wear tomorrow?" Julie looked up from the end of the movie and he shrugged. "Well are you going clothed or nekkid?"

"Nekkid?"

"Naked and up to something? A clear difference from just plain naked." She smirked and he hit her with another pillow. "So, what are you going to wear?"

"I dunno, I was thinking jeans and a t-shirt."

"Yeah, that's good." She muttered turning the movie back to a scene at the beginning. It started playing in French. "Why don't you wear the khaki's and a red sweater. You look so nice in them.

"I'm not wearing Khaki's and a red sweater."

"Yes, wear those and your cute little glasses, with a pair of those brown casual shoes. Please? For me Fei? I just wanna see you happy."

"This is a date, not a marriage." She grinned and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fine. FINE! Go home, I'm going to bed." She grinned and took her movie out of the DVD player.

"Goodnight Wufei, sweet dreams, and by the way, if you become a chronic masturbater, please don't ever touch anything that's mine." She winked and disappeared from his apartment leaving him shocked. Had she heard him, and heard him call out Treize's name? He was too tired to think about it. Turning out the lights he entered his bedroom and flopped across the bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

I have a strange feeling that someone is going to report me for this...please don't i didn't mean to! I'll try to do better...by the way...i own nothing...except maybe Julie...she's based off of me...come on I couldn't help myself...but you know...that's the only time she'll probably be in this fic...you know...if she is again...it'll be a small part...so I'm off...Until We Meet Again! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there...it's me...El Terrible Fizzy, I'm so excited! I've almost got a thousand hits, I was thinking that it would be nice if i got a few more reviews...but i can deal with the ones i've got. I love each and every single one of you and i have told the Pocky Faerie and the Plot Faerie to visit you all! This is Untitled Chapter Five...I'm not really happy with it...but i don't feel like tweaking it anymore..i just want to move on, please tell the Fizzy what you think, it would perhaps make her write faster, and i hope you enjoy, Until we meet again!

* * *

Treize woke with the sun, ready to get his day going. He was going make this night perfect for Wufei if it killed him. He went shopping in the early morning, in China town. Gathering ingredients that he thought that Wufei would like . "Ah, you shopping for lover?" A little Chinese man smiled at him.

"I-yes. Well would be lover." The little man smiled and nodded then handed Treize a little stone.

"You take this and keep in pocket, it give you good luck with lover."

"How much do I owe you?" Treize asked and he shook his head.

"No payment from nice man, you always buy groceries here. Go now, woo lover." Treize nodded and pocketed the little black stone. Today felt like a good day. Whistling he loaded his groceries into his car and drove home. It was noon now. So he cleaned up around the house and by three he decided he could get started. He cooked up a storm and could've rivaled Iron Chef Hiroyuki Sakai (I think he is soooo cute!) By four-thirty he decided it was shower time. If he knew his dragon, he'd show up a little early. So Treize showered, singing his favorite sitcom tunes while in the shower. After showering he dried his hair and smoothed out his eyebrows to perfection. He was putting the little stone in his pocket when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Wufei woke up at about 10 o'clock the next morning and stumbled into the kitchen to make some coffee and have some cereal. He watched some day time talk shows.

"Maury, you are one of the most unjust people on the planet! You cause more problems than you solve!" Wufei almost threw his coffee mug at the television. "You're also a disgrace to gay men everywhere." He clicked the TV off after 'Home Delivery' and started to skulk around his apartment. Finally around noon he sat down with his lap top and had a crazy writing session. He looked up and found it was already three-thirty. After taking his shower, it gave him about an hour to find Treize's house. He listened to Treize's message again and copied down the address. He drove slowly through the crowded streets of China town, then decided he should've brought some wine for this little venture, it was only the polite thing to do. He stopped at a little grocery store and went inside.

"Hey Gramps, it's me Wufei." A little Chinese man came from around the counter and smiled at Wufei. "Hey Gramps, do you have any wine?"

"Oh yes, what you need wine for Wufei? A lover perhaps?" The little man giggled and led Wufei back to the refrigerated section of the store. "Here you go." He smiled and Wufei picked something he thought Treize would like. He moved to the front of the store and Gramps smiled and handed him a small blue stone. "Here, for good luck with your lover." Gramps chuckled again and Wufei paid for the wine.

When he made it to Treize's house he was ten minutes early. "Welcome Dragon." Treize drew him into a hug and Wufei almost dropped the bottle of wine. Treize caught it and pulled it from the bag. "Ah, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That this was my favorite?" Wufei shrugged and told him that he'd guessed and guessed well. "Well thank you, dragon." Wufei nodded. "Come, I must show you around." So they walked around Treize's house, it was HUGE. He had a parlor, a den, a billiard room, a library, a study, everything. Wufei was quite jealous that he got all this space to himself and no nosy apartment people snooping all the time. There was a balcony that went out from the living room, it over looked a giant back yard, with a little orchard and a swimming pool.

"Next time I'll bring my trunks."

"We could go now, naked." Treize winked at him.

"How about a half-an hour after supper?" They laughed at the old wives tale. "So, what are we having for supper?" Treize smiled and led him to the dining room.

"I made a few of my favorite dishes, and the easiest ones for me to make, I think you'll like them." Treize smiled lightly and held a chair out for Wufei. After scooting the chair in, he poured Wufei wine and served dinner up. It was a traditional Chinese dinner, and Wufei was quite impressed. "Did you like it?"

"I did, very much so. Thank you for not screwing it up."

"Thank you. Would you like to go out on the balcony for a little desert?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Wufei mumbled and Treize told him to go ahead and go out there. Soon he was joined with a little bowl of chocolate mousse and what was that...pocky? Wufei chuckled. "Pocky, my friend?"

"I picked it up at Wal-Mart. I like it." Treize suckled a piece before eating it.

"Crazy man. I guess I have a soft spot for it too, Maxwell likes it and we had it in college all the time." Treize smiled as he dipped his spoon into the mousse.

"It just occurred to me, I don't even know how old you are." Wufei smiled.

"I'm twenty-five. And you?"

"Thirty-two. I know an old man right?" Wufei smiled as he swallowed a bite of mousse.

"You're as old as you feel." Treize chuckled.

"Then I must be a fifteen year-old school boy." Treize and Wufei laughed. "Wufei, can I kiss you?" The Chinese man put his desert on the table and stepped closer to Treize.

"I'd be hurt if you didn't." Treize set his desert down and cupped Wufei's face. They kissed, truly, deeply for the first time. Wufei saw the fabled fireworks that you're supposed to see with 'THE ONE' but he shook it off and pressed his lips more firmly against Treize's. Wufei moaned lightly and Treize pulled back. "Treize?"

"Wufei, you're bad for me like that chocolate, if I get too much I might not be able to stop."

"Oh, well then maybe, maybe I should go. Wait for a second date?"

"Count on it, I'll call you tomorrow?" Treize offered and Wufei's eyes cast down for a second. "No! I"m a chivalrous man, if I say I'll call, I will." Wufei nodded.

"Thank you very much for having me over for dinner, I'm afraid I don't have much of a sweet tooth. " Treize smiled.

"I guess it's the only thing I didn't guess right about you." The older man smiled and Wufei kissed him slightly. "I will call. Count on it." He nodded and Treize led him back through the house.

"Thank you again." Wufei smiled and opened the door.

"Wait, kiss me again, so my nosy neighbor will see and stop trying to court me? Okay, it's more for me than it is for her, but let it be both." Treize grinned and Wufei reached up and kissed him.

"Call me." He whispered and left the house. Into his car, he pulled something out of his pocket, the damn stone that Gramps had given him. It got hot, really hot and instead of a magnificent black, it was now a radiant red. _Gramps what have you done?

* * *

_

Somewhere deep in the bowels of Chinatown an old man chuckled to himself, he'd known that the nice European man and his adopted grandson were destined, it was written in the stars. His wife called for him to come to bed, he'd better not anger the one that wore the true pants in the family.


	6. Chapter 6 one crappy chap

Okay...Okay...I know It's been awhile but i had a big mental breakdown a friend of mine had a falling out with her mom and got kicked out of her house, then I went to my brother's and didn't have the documents to write a new chapter for this...so I wrote this.. and i think it's crap...sorry for giving you all crappy reading material...you know..you don't have to read it if you don't want to..it's probably crappy.

Warnings: Hints of Smex...actually they tell you basically that they've just done it...and Laundomat Bathroom Sex...

* * *

Sunlight streamed in the window and a bronze body was lying half naked upon the bed. Raven hair was sticking up in different directions. He had tossed and turned all night long, his dreams filled with a ginger haired man with crystal blue eyes. They were the most vivid dreams he'd ever had. Sitting up, Wufei half jumped out of bed, the worst thing in the world for him was waking up in his own wet-spot. Groaning he ripped the sheets of the bed and threw them towards the basket on the floor. He really didn't want to do laundry. He pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his smokes. Going into the living room he lit up and flopped on the couch. He pulled smoke into his lungs and closed his eyes, un-bidden images of his dream came back. He almost coughed as he exhaled. He felt like he'd been well loved. His bum even hurt. He remembered then the night before, the weird stone that Gramps had given him. He'd left it on his side table by his bed. He put his cigarette in a jade ashtray and ran into his bedroom. The stone was glowing a dull red and was warm. He took it into the living room and picked his cigarette back up. He turned the stone over in his hand while taking drags on his cigarette. Once he thought he saw a flash of crystal blue eyes in the now fading to obsidian stone. He felt a warm whisper across his cheek.

"Wufei." He shivered and stubbed out his cigarette.

"Freaky." He put the stone in his jeans pocket and decided to go to the laundromat. Rooting around in his dresser drawers he found a clean tank top. So he grabbed his laundry and slipped on some flip flops. He never even remembered a hair-tie.

* * *

"Well, if that's just un-lucky." Treize sighed and clicked off his cordless phone. No company could come fix his washing machine. He'd just have to go to a laundromat. He had a creepy feeling that a obsidian stone and a old Chinese man had something to do with it. He had a compulsion to do his laundry. He had to do it, he was obsessed, this was not ordinary. So he got in his car, bypassed three different laundromats and finally stopped at one at the nicer end of Chinatown. He walked in and began washing his bedclothes and other laundry. Treize tried to read Wufei's latest book but he couldn't do it. Erotic images flooded his mind, which was exactly why he had to wash his bedclothes. His dreams were extremely unusual. When he awoke, he could still feel the warm of Wufei's skin next to his. He chewed on his bottom lip and picked up the book again, but his heart jumped as he heard the bell to the door. Looking up he found an angel. It was Wufei. How? That little Chinese man and his magic, that's how. He pulled the book up to hide his face and he watched Wufei walk around cursing in Chinese. It seemed as if he was washing his bedclothes too. So Treize watched him for as long as he could. But he disappeared into the 'Smoking Room' and the acrid scent of smoke came to his nostrils. He didn't understand how his dragon could stand to smoke. Finally waiting got the best of him, he had to see his dragon. Touch him, caress him, just like he had the night before, in his dreams. Standing he moved to the 'Smoking Room', Wufei was sitting there reading a Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Come here often?" He asked, his voice seductively low.

"Holy shit! Treize! What the hell?" He stood up and stubbed out his cigarette.

"Well, such colorful language my dragon has. I was going to call after I finished my laundry." Wufei rose his eyebrow.

"Don't you have a washing machine?" Wufei came to stand beside of him.

"Yes, I have one, but it was broken this morning and I had to wash my laundry, I just had to. So I started driving, I passed three laundromats and finally came here."

"Why?" Treize smiled and pulled the stone out of his pocket.

"This." Wufei cocked his head. Treize just noticed that his hair was down. Wufei's face scrunched up in thought and he grabbed the stone.

"Where'd you get this?"

"A little old man gave it to me, in a market over on the other side of Chinatown."

"Gramps." Wufei looked up at Treize. "Did it glow red and burn you?" Treize looked at him, how did he know. "I've got one too."

"Hmm, good luck with your lover?" Wufei smiled lightly and Treize couldn't resist. He pulled Wufei close and kissed him hard. "Oh Wufei." He murmured and nuzzled the side of Wufei's face. "I want you."

"I know, I want you too. It's odd, and somehow I think it's all Gramps' fault."

"Let's go in there." Treize nodded over to the bathroom and saw Wufei swallow.

"Treize, I don't think I can. I can't, it's weird."

"I'll lock the door. Oh Wufei, you haunted my dreams last night. I woke up this morning and I felt like I'd had you all night long."

"Me too." He was sorely tempted, Treize could tell. He pulled him towards the bathroom. "What about the laundry."

"It'll be fine. Come on, Wufei, I want you so bad I can taste it." Wufei looked at him, sheepishly and let himself be pulled toward the bathroom. He knew when the door locked, he'd have the best time of his life.

* * *

Quatre sighed and pulled himself up into the bed. Trowa was an animal, it had been sex every night. For hours, he didn't know how they pulled it off. "Trowa, jeez."

"I'm sorry Quatre, are you hurt?" He was always so tender though, that made Quatre happy.

"Oh Trowa, you're so wonderful. I want to keep you."

"Good, I want to keep you too. I will keep you Quatre, you're mine."

"You're so possessive, I love it. Kiss me! Dominate me!" Trowa kissed him, hard, bruising. "Oh yes!" Quatre groaned as Trowa sucked on his neck, then he giggled. "Hey, what do you think Wufei and Treize are doing? Treize called me yesterday to tell me that he and Wufei were having dinner."

"Hmm, knowing Wufei, probably smoking. I don't know Treize very well."

"No, I think they're doing this, I think they're having explosive sex, just like we have." Trowa smiled and let his hands roam down Quatre's body.

"What about Duo and Heero, what do you think they're doing." Trowa asked and Quatre rolled closer to him, snuggling up, as if he were going to sleep.

"The same. We're all very horny aren't we."

"Apparently." Trowa said dryly and Quatre kissed his chest. "Rest now, little one. You've got work tomorrow." But Quatre was already asleep.

* * *

Heero let out a guttural groan and collapsed onto Duo's chest. Duo had climaxed a few seconds before. Softly Heero kissed him. "Oh Duo, gods, whatever gods there are, I love you."

"I love you too Heero." Heero rolled to the side and pulled Duo into his arms.

"I know this is out of character Duo, but I'm an idiot. I wasted so much time with her. I don't ever want to leave you." Duo had noticed that Heero had become more childish as he'd begun to open up. Now if they were in public, he'd be back to the normal cold hard self, but here, at home, in bed, he was the lover Duo always knew he'd be.

"Oh Heero." They curled up, happily in the afternoon sun that flowed into their bedroom and slept.

* * *

She sat at a table at Magic Wash Laundromat, knitting. Her son, Mike had just gotten married and moved to Alaska with his bride. So she was making them matching sweaters. She'd noticed an odd noise coming from the bathroom. There were groans, male groans. Finally about ten minutes later there was a high screech and she smiled. Those kids and their sex, why she remembered when she and Sam had sex in public, well that was at a Swing club, but still it was about the same. She was in a daze as she finished her laundry and began to leave. But, before she left, she decided that she would inform the lovebirds in the bathroom that their washers had stopped. Politely she walked to the door to the men's restroom and knocked.

"Ummm, yes?" A male voice replied.

"Hello, I just wanted to tell you love birds that your washers are done.

"Thank you." another MALE voice replied. She bid them good day and left the laundromat. Kids just kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

Freakin' sucked right? Sorry...I'll try to do better next time. Umm If you could leave a review to tell me how much you hated it I'll try to fix it...kay? Okay...Adios...and creepy old lady huh?


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings! I know I've been in hiding, suffering from a slight infection of Writer's Block, but I've come with a small chapter, i hope you like, and please review! Please? I'll give you a cookie!

* * *

Quatre's new invitations came the next week. It was a mystery party, where each of them had their own characters. Wufei noticed that he was the maid. The FRENCH maid at that. He was annoyed ten minutes later when the door bell rang. "What do you...Treize." Treize was standing at the door with a smile on his face and bouquet of roses. 

"Hello Dragon, I brought you these from my own garden." Wufei smiled as he took the bouquet and inhaled the scent of the roses.

"Thank you. Please Come in." Treize came inside and they walked into the kitchen to find a vase. "So, did you get an invitation for Quatre's party?"

"Yes, I got it this time. I'm to be Inspector Rosenblum, who has romantic interest in the French Maid, Genevieve."

"Oh great." Wufei muttered.

"What is it Dragon? What part are you to play." Somehow the smirk on Treize's face led Wufei to believe that he already knew.

"I get to be Genevieve, the French maid." Treize chuckled and then burst out in peals of laughter. Wufei glared at him and stomped on his foot as he walked past him into the living room.

"Forgive me Dragon?"

"Maybe." They sat on the couch and Treize sighed. "What's wrong?" Treize looked at him and Wufei scooted closer. "What's going on Treize?"

"I was coming over to cancel our date for tomorrow. I had previous engagements that I didn't remember, and they are quite important to me."

"Oh, well." Wufei's voice was down, sad even. Treize stood up.

"Dragon, you know I would love more than anything for you to come with me, but I'm afraid you may hate me."

"Hate you for what? You're not married are you."

"No, I'm not. I was going to tell you, but we get carried away each time we see one another, I swear there's something that's drawing me to you and I can't stop myself, but, I have to." Wufei nodded he'd felt the very same pulling towards Treize and he figured it had something to do with that stones that Gramps gave them.

"So when can we get together again?"

"Sometime next week, I'm afraid my weekend is shot too."

"Okay." Treize smiled and pulled the Chinese man into his arms. Wufei crushed his lips to Treize's and they sprawled out on the couch. "Do your engagements require you now?"

"No. That's why I came over." The words were breathless while kisses were being spread across his cheek and down his neck. "Wufei." He whispered his younger lovers name and felt the younger man shiver. Their mouths crushed together and their tongues battled. It was just getting heated when a soft twinkle came from the vicinity of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's my daughter." Treize pulled the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

* * *

Short ain't it? I figured hmmmm, bring the girl into the picture, it got me over my Writer's Block a little. I'll try to spit out another chapter that's longer here before too long...Much Love kids and Until we meet again! 


	8. Chapter 8

Muhahahahahahhaahahha /cough./ anyhow! guess what! another chapter! aren't you excited! I love this story and i'm going to continue to write it, even if my updates aren't so frequent. I've started my Senior year and i've been into a bunch of stuff so...yanno anyhow! I'll be working on it i promise! love you to all those who've waited, i hope that someone will read this...please comment! Love ya! Wolf Pack is where it's at!

* * *

"Yes sweetie." Treize's voice was almost sing-song. "Daddy is going to pick you up tomorrow to go to the zoo. Now, now Mari...it'll be fun. Of course you can bring a friend, but can I bring one too?" He listened for a few moments and then said. "Thank you, I'll see you at noon tomorrow. Bye bye sweetie. Yes, I love you too." He closed the phone and hung his head.

"You have a child." Wufei's voice was awestruck. "No one told me."

"Wufei, I know it wasn't the best way to tell you, but that's the reason I cancelled our date, but I'd like to invite you on another, at noon tomorrow."

"You think that I'm going to forgive you so quickly? You lied to me!"

"On the contrary Dragon, you never asked if I had children."

"There's more than one!"

"No! Just Mariemeia, she's a sweet girl. She's got a fierce spirit, you might like her. So, she told me I could bring a friend, would you like to come?" The look on Treize's face was comical, Wufei smiled.

"I would be honored, I haven't been to the zoo since I was a boy. However, it seems like something Maxwell would like."

"So you forgive me?"

"For the time being. I can't say that I'm not shocked."

"Do you want to hit me?" Treize asked sheepishly and Wufei smiled. "You can."

"I will not hit you, do you want some tea?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

Duo's phone rang at 9:32 p.m. The braided man picked up the portable receiver. "Yo and hello?"

"Maxwell, must you insist on answering the phone that way?" Duo chuckled.

"Hey Wuffles, what's going on?" Wufei groaned.

"Maxwell, anyhow, I was wondering how you've been. I am concerned, I got a few calls from a certain Pink Princess."

"Yeah, we're having a phone number changed, soon. She calls every hour."

"It's unjust, but she is the one who doesn't like my books." Duo laughed with that one. Wufei had a certain type of humour and Duo loved it.

"Wufei, you're my hero. I'm going to keep you in my closet."

"No Maxwell, I came out once. That was enough." Duo lost it. "Now, how are you and Heero?"

"We're fine, he's the hottest thing in bed. Thanks 'Fei, for talking to him. Now! What about you and Treize? What's going on there?"

"Um, nothing. I went to his house, and we did laundry together."

"Really, how was that?"

"Surprisingly well, if you count the hot bathroom sex." Duo almost choked on a gulp of soda.

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" Wufei answered in the affirmative. "Well is he hung?"

"None of your business." Duo made a whining noise.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Duo asked, trying to form some kind of get together, so he, Wufei and Heero could hang.

"I'm afraid I have plans."

"PLANS! MY LITTLE FEI-BEAR HAS PLANS!" Duo cackled and Wufei groaned. "So where are you going and who are you going with? Are you going with Treize?"

"Yes, he's taking his daughter and one of her friends to the zoo, he's invited me along as well." There was dead silence. "Maxwell? Maxwell?" The line was dead. What Wufei didn't know was his braided friend was passed out in shock on the floor. He shouted Maxwell about six more times before the phone was picked up and a sleepy voice said.

"Hello?"

"Yuy, where is that mad-man of a boyfriend of yours?"

"He's passed out on the floor, what the hell did you say to him Chang?"

"I said nothing, except that I'm going to the zoo."

* * *

It was 11:00 a.m. on the dot. The doorbell rang and Wufei went to the door, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. It was simple and casual, perfect for the zoo, right? He opened the door with a smile and Treize drew him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're coming with me. I hope you're not too angry with me anymore."

"I'm not. I guess we should get going." Treize smiled and kissed him gently. Wufei smiled and giggled a bit.

"You giggled, how cute. We should go pick up Mariemeia and her friend."

"Does she live with her mother?" Wufei asked while locking the door.

"No, she lives with Leia's parents. Leia is her mother, she died shortly after Mari was born." Treize explained while they headed to the car. Once inside he was greeted with the smell of roses.

"I do believe you have an unhealthy obsession with roses." Treize chuckled and started the car. They drove to the other side of town and parked in front of a town house.

"I'll be right back." Treize got out and Wufei fiddled with the radio. He looked up at Treize's back, he was greeted by an older woman. She kissed his cheek and they laughed. Finally a little girl appeared, her hair was bright red, she hugged Treize around the middle. Another little girl was behind her. She had dark hair and she was looking down. She was cute. Treize greeted her and then brought the two back to the car. Helping the dark headed girl in on Wufei's side while the red-head waited patiently at the door behind Treize's seat.

"Wufei, this is Kira. She's Mari's best friend isn't that right Kira?"

"Yes Mr. Khushrenada." Wufei turned in his seat as Treize rounded the vehicle.

"Hello, Kira, my name is Wufei. Mr. Khushrenada is a very good friend of mine." He smiled at her and she smiled a little. The other girl got in the car and Treize started getting in the front seat.

"Hi! I'm Mariemeia! Are you my Daddy's boyfriend?"

"Um..." Wufei blushed, and the girl continued.

"My Grandma told me that my Daddy told her that you're his boyfriend."

"Your Grandmother needs to listen better, I said Wufei was a very good friend. Honestly Dragon." Wufei smiled.

"Boyfriend...sounds kinda nice." Wufei winked at him and Treize chuckled. The two girls in the back were completely confused.

* * *

HA HA! Kids are so much fun to write! I hope somebody read this! please commnet! I'm sorry i'm such a horrid author! I know i'm insecure like fuck..but i can't help it! Love ya! Until we meet again! 


	9. The End

This is the END, yes...the END...i've left a few loose ends i realized, but I'm sure that there can be some sort of epilouge...but as of right now! This is the end! The Zoo is awaiting you..go read...

and incase i forgot...I OWN NOTHING...i tend to forget disclaimers sometimes...

* * *

There was a lot of debate on what they would do first at the zoo. Kira and Mariemeia both wanted to see something different. Treize had to take Mariemeia aside and explain to her that's not the way she behaved in public and that she should allow her guest to go first and then reassured her that they would see as much as possible.

Wufei definitely admired his discipline-theories. He was firm but not angry, although Wufei was sure he could become angry.

They made their way towards the elephants as was Kira's wont. She stuck close to Mariemeia and the two girls whispered quietly. Wufei strolled as close to Treize as he could allowing some distance so they didn't look conspicuous. As the girls admired the exhibit Treize and Wufei stood back and talked.

"Did I tell you what happened when I told Maxwell that I was coming here with you today?"

"No, tell me." Treize's eyes sparkled with amusement. Wufei smiled slightly.

"He fainted, Heero picked up the phone and scolded me for surprising Duo like that, apparently they had, had plans." Treize chuckled.

"Apparently. So, what exhibit did you really want to see?"

"It's been so long since I've been here. I'll just hang back and take in everything."

"Come on Dragon, there's got to be something." Treize's eyes bore into Wufei's.

"Well, maybe I'd like to see the reptiles." He smiled slightly at Treize and Treize chuckled.

"Truly a dragon at heart."

* * *

The day spent at the zoo with Treize, his daughter, and her friend was by far one of the most stress free days Wufei had ever spent. He couldn't believe how light he felt, how happy he felt. Treize was definitely a good thing in his life. He offered Wufei an extreme amount of inspiration, and Wufei liked that in a man.

They had left the park around 5 o'clock and the girls demanded that they go out to eat. Treize picked at McDonald's with a Play Place and the girls were otherwise contented to leave their adult companions to eat and talk by themselves. Wufei sketched on the back of the paper that came on the tray, after he finished eating.

"I hope you had fun today Wufei." Wufei looked up at Treize.

"You know I did. I'm glad we spent the day together." Treize smiled at him, his eyes warm with desire. "You know, " Wufei started, "I feel so silly now, after meeting Mari, she's such a nice girl, I apologize for the way I acted yesterday."

"You had every right to be angry. I should've told you about her. What's that you're sketching there my Dragon?" Wufei looked down and realized that it was of the two little girls sitting in one of the pods that the Play Place offered.

"I guess it's Mari and Kira." Treize smiled and picked it up to study it.

"It's beautiful. I didn't know you were such an artist as well as an author."

"It's just a hobby. Writing is my true passion."

"You do both so well." Wufei knew he was blushing at the praise of the older man.

* * *

"Okay girls, time to go." The two girls groaned and reluctantly put on their shoes. They left the fast food restaurant and Treize drove the girls back to her grandparents home. They had fallen asleep on the way there. So Treize and Wufei both took a little girl and walked up the small staircase and into the mansion.

"Follow me." Treize whispered. They walked up a grand staircase and Treize led him to a room. They sat the little girls down on a grand bed and Treize leaned down and kissed both girls. "Night girls."

"Treize is this your new fellow? Let's have a look at him." An older woman, maybe in her fifties greeted them as they walked into a large kitchen. "Mm, you are a pretty one aren't you?"

"Um, thank you." Wufei shook the woman's hand.

"You're welcome my boy." she looked to Treize. "Girl's upstairs asleep?" Treize nodded. "Well, I'll have Mrs. Jane go change them into bedclothes, they'll probably sleep all night. Thomas and I are going to the Opera tonight! I'm absolutely excited!"

"I know how much you love the Opera, Wufei and I were just about to go for coffee, so I'll see you next week when you drop Mari off right?"

"Indeed my boy, it was nice meeting you and your new young man." It was by far a very strange experience for Wufei, but they did go get that coffee at a local Starbucks. They talked about random things, like their favorite books, movies, poetry styles, music, anything. Somehow deep inside Wufei knew that Treize was definitely for him.

* * *

"It's late." Treize said, they were sitting on a park bench, Wufei had a burning cigarette in his mouth. Usually Treize thought smokers were a huge turn off, but there was something about Wufei's lips wrapped around the cancer-causing stick that made the younger man seem all the sexier.

"I know." He stomped out the cigarette. "We should be going, the park will close soon." They stood and began walking.

"Stay with me tonight Wufei."

"Yes." Treize stopped and put his hand to Wufei's cheek.

"You're freezing."

"Yeah, but I figured that you'd warm me up." Treize leaned down and kissed him.

Love found it's way to Treize and Wufei, it knows no time or boundary.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing this story. Until we meet again. _

_Love, El Terrible Fizzy. _


End file.
